


Voyager Theme Song

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Voyager's theme had lyrics...</p><p>A product of a college student's procrastination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyager Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramont is the Master of all of Star Trek and it's characters, I just make them do their own thing. I write for myself and not for money or anyone else, so no need for the Master to worry about little me. My stories are generally PG, but if you can't handle an occasional naughty word or a little bit of violence, or a little bit of intimacy, then you have serious problems because most things you'll find on the internet are worse! :) I won't tell you that you can't copy my work and send it around because I have no right to copyright something that really belongs to the Master, anyway, but if you do, give me some credit and let me know, okay? Thank you and enjoy!

Lyrics to the Voyager Theme Song

Voyager-  
Voyage throughout the stars!

Voyager set out to get the Maqui, but  
Disaster struck, and they were stuck  
In the Delta quadrant.

Two brave crews unified into o-one-  
A Starfleet crew - it has to do  
For now.

Will Voyager ever reach familiar stars?  
Or will they have to make home where they are?

Voyager, May God help you on your journey - Let  
Your principles and wisdom  
Guide you.

Voyage throughout the stars!


End file.
